Coffee shop
by Mordicai Jagodzinski
Summary: They meet at a coffee shop in Liberty. More unfolds


**Don't own it. Just write it. I had to rewrite this 'cuz of my DOUCHEBAG STEPDAD who ripped out my laptop's charger and threw this thing around. Fuck my life. I hate it here. Anyone wanna kidnap me?! This pairing is also in my other story. Enjoy. =)**

Simba was working on a paper for his job at the Law Firm on a case about a rape victim when he saw Him walk into the Coffee shop on the corner. He was about 4' 10" and maybe...maybe 104 pounds. Simba was good at telling this from just looking at people. He shrugs off a feeling he gets everytime he sees him. Dudley Puppy, is his name. He knows because he is a frequent around here in this small town of Liberty, Missouri. He felt a weird feeling everytime he walked in, too. "Im not gay." He thinks. or is he? He was Bisexual in High school but, it faded off. Or did it? He was so confused about it, on his way throwing away his cup, he bumped into someone and made them drop their coffee.

"Oops. Sorry, man! I'll buy you a new one if you want." Simba looks up to see that he bumped into Dudley.

"Naw, forget about it, shit happens. It's ok. Thanks, though."

He was too stunned and managed to utter. "See ya 'round"

"See ya."

Dudley couldn't shake the thought of that lion he bumped into in the Coffee shop. Could't get him out of his head. Dudley was always Bicurious but, He was with Kitty at the moment. So, he wasn't thinking about dating another person. But, this lion... had this... ora around him. And the His brick red mane with his sandy blondish brown hair. The tought made Dudley's tail wag faster and faster the longer he thought is. "I think I might be in love with another person." He thought. He had to go back and get his info. He turns around and walks right back into the Coffee shop and to the lions table.

"Hey, what's your name?"

Simba couldn't belive it, Dudley came back to know his name. He was amazed and wondered why. Maybe to sue him. It's happened before. Over stupid shit like bumping into people. He had to be causious.

"S..Simba Jagodzinski. W...why?"

"I just wanted to know your name. To tell you the truth, it was kinda bothering me. Can I sit?"

"Su..ure" Simba can't stop wondering why he was here.

"So, uhh... Where ya from?"

"Right here in town, born and raised. What about you?"

"Me too. It's interesting. I feel like I know you from somewhere." Dudley ponders.

"What school did you go to?" Simba asked with a little too mouch enthusiasim.

"I went to Liberty North High, then to William Jewel Collage."

"No wonder, we went to the same...school. HEYYY! WAIT! I know you! We were in the same classes. All of them. I remember now."

"OH, Yeah! WOW, Never thought I would see you again. It's been like, what, 5 years?"

"Yeah, Man." Simba was glad he kinda knew him. "Let's catch up."

"Sure." He waited by the door as Simba threw away his cup.

They walked down the street together and Simba couldn't shake the feeling again. It was also alot stronger since he now was walking and talking with him. He thought about maybe asking him if he wanted to go back to his place, but decided against it. It didn't sound like a too good of a plan. But as they were walking , they ended up at Dudley's place.

"Wanna come in and hang?"

"Sure."

Dudley opens the door and wonders what the HELL he was doing. What if Kitty was home? Unlikely, She was away on buisness. But, what if she was home early? Again, unlikely. They walk into the living room and they both sit down.

"So..."

"Wanna play video games?"

"Sure."

Dudley turns on his XBox and slaps in Modern Warfare 3. He sets up for a 1v1 match for 20 minutes and on the smallest map he could find. Which was Dome. They start playing and as Dudley comes to sit next ot him, an attraction to this lion is overpowering him. All of a sudden, he pauses the game and throws himself at Simba. Kissing him.

Simba was suprised as fuck when Dudley jumped at him. But, he then kissed him and all of his thoughts washed away. Then he kissed was a beautiful, soft, sweet, earth shattering kiss. Simba could taste the coffee on Dudley's tounge. Their tounges moved in sync. Like a duel. A elegant duel with katanas moving back and forth. Up and down. They had to separate for air.

"Wha...Wh..ahht?"

Dudley smiles and giggles a little and says, "I have had this attraction to you ever since... actually it's been for a while.I hope you feel the same."

Simba never expected this. He had the same attraction. He just couldn't speak. So, he let his actions to the talking. He came in for another kiss and reached down towards towards Dudley's erection. He started stroking the outside of his pants, with Dudley moaning while they kissed. Then, Dudley does the same to Simba. Soon, they are laying on the couch with each other. Simba starts taking off Dudley's shirt and Dudley does the same with Simba. Then, Dudley reaches for Simba's button on his pants and unbuttons his pants and unzips his fly. Dudley wraps his hand around Simba's exposed member and starts moving it up and down slowly getting faster. Simba moans and groans quietly as he kisses Dudley with growing passion. Then, Simba does something unexpected. He pulls back from the kiss.

"Let's get married." Simba instantly regretted saying it.

"Uhh..O...OK. Yeah. Let's get married. Thats a good Idea" Dudley was as stunned as Simba was on the inside.

They start kissing with passion that you could cut with a knife ,like butter. More than they had before. Like a true love's kiss. They truly loved each other. More than anybody had ever. Who cares if they are both male? Does that matter. True love is true love. If someone loves another person, then let them be together. "I really love him, for sure. But, what about Kitty?" Dudley thought this while Simba pulled back again.

"Dudley, I love you." Simba doesn't regret offering marrige anymore. He was happy they were getting married. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Dudley.

"I...I love you, too." Dudley was still wondering what he was gunna do with Kitty. Then, His door opens and Kitty steps in.

"Dudley, I'm ho... Whos this?" She asked with growing curiousity.

"Can I talk to you privatly in the Kitchen?" Dudley was gunna break it off here and now. For Simba. He walks with her, throwing on his shirt.

Kitty was suprised and suspicious. He only called her into the kitchen for bad news. But, she had some news of her own.

"Kitty, I found...Simba. He is one of my old school buddies and I..."

"Dudley, I'm preganet."

Dudley was stunned, dissapointed and happy all at the same time. He was happy he was gunna have a kid. Dissapointed he probably would never see it. And stunned because he didn't know what to do.

"THAT'S AWESOME. WE'RE GUNNA BE PARENTS!" What was he gunna do?

Simba overheard something about being preganet. He decided he was just gunna leave. He didn't want to spoil the good moment. He grabs his coat and throws it on, opens the door and walks out.

Dudley hears the door shut and he looks out to find Simba gone. He runs to the door and throws it open to chase after Simba. He has to catch up. He sprints around the corner to find Simba there. He makes his way towards him.

Simba hears footsteps behind him and gets ready to defend himself. He was a black belt in all martial arts. He sidesteps out of the way then sees its Dudley. Dudley then turns around and hugs him.

"Please don't go. I need you."

"But, Kitty is preganet with your kid."

"It's not his. It's Jack's." A voice rings out. The words break Dudley's heart just a little bit.

"Jack Herrington's? The Bunny Dude? Huh, well, Uhhh...Awkward." Simba felt like a third wheel.

"You have been cheating on me with Jack. I thought we had love. I guess not, truth is I am in love with Simba." He points to Simba. Then, goes over and kisses him full on the lips. A guilt kiss, but it was still nice.

"Dudley, I want to still talk. To be friends. Can we?"

"YEAH! LETS BE FRIENDS!" He says with angry sarcasim.

"I'll call you later, Duds." Simba walks away.

"Please. I don't want this to be the last time we talk. I still have feelings towards you. Please, I'm begging you." Kitty gets on her knees.

"...Ok. We can be good friends, Yeah, that will be fine."

Kitty gets upfrom her knees and goes over and hugs Dudley. Then, gives him a kiss on his nose then walks back to the apartment to pack her things. Dudley sits down on the curb and stays there for a little bit, waiting till Kitty leaves. Then, he goes back into his apartment where he would find no sleep.


End file.
